1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to picks or plectrums used in the strumming or plucking of stringed musical instruments. A pick is generally of a triangular shape, and is grasped between the index finger and thumb. The wider upper-body of a pick is generally used for gripping the pick, and the opposing pointed end is used to pluck the strings individually, or strum the strings collectively. The pointed lower-body of a pick is generally perpendicular to the player's thumb, because it is a more relaxed position, as the player's forearm, hand, and thumb appendage are parallel to the body of the stringed musical instrument.
Both the stiffness and the material of the pick can make a considerable difference regarding the tone or sound quality that the strumming or plucking produces. Although the vernacular surrounding the description of sound differences is somewhat deficient, a stiffer pick will produce a heavier, louder, and more resonant tone, by means of the force applied to the strings, and a more flexible pick will produce a softer, quieter, and less resonant tone. A player often desires to quickly and comfortably alternate between plucking and strumming the strings, and alternate between the different tones afforded by the relative stiffness or flexibility of the pick.
Likewise, the material of the pick affects the tone that the strumming or plucking produces, independent and irrespective of the actual force applied to the string by means of the stiffness or flexibility of the pick. Although similarly described as tone, the relatively muted sound of soft and flexible plastic upon a string is distinctly different from the crisper, sharper, brighter, clearer, and “metallic” sound of hard plastics or metal alloys upon the same string.
It is often desirable, when playing a stringed musical instrument, to produce the sharper sounds of harder materials, while maintaining the ability to readily, easily, and comfortably adjust or modify the stiffness or flexibility of the pick. The pick according to the present invention allows the player to quickly adjust the stiffness or flexibility of the pick with a slight, comfortable, and natural movement of the player's thumb and index finger, and achieve the resulting tonal differences and greater tactile sensitivity afforded by different materials. Lastly, the above described benefits of the present invention are achieved without obstructions in the pick design so as not to grab or rake the strings.
2. Prior Art
Prior attempts have been made to allow the player to adjust the stiffness of the pick without undertaking the step of replacing or interchanging picks. For example, the Keene U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,719 describes a pick in which the different playing corners of the pick admit of varying degrees of flexibility due to differently sized apertures. However, in the course of play, transferring between the different flexibility points would require a prolonged cessation in play, and an additional hand, or an impractical or difficult degree of single hand manipulation.
Similarly, Galetzky U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,274 describes a complex slide mechanism which would require a prolonged cessation in play, and an additional hand, or an impractical or difficult degree of single hand manipulation.
Finally, the Storey U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,622 describes a pick with lateral flexture points across the midline of the pick. However, because a player's thumb is generally parallel to such flexture points, any adjustment in flexture, requires the aid of a separate hand for adjustment, pressing of the pick against another surface, or an uncomfortable vertical roll of the thumb toward or away from the pointed tip of the pick. Further, such vertical rolling of the thumb and index finger changes the position of the player's original and preferred vertical placement upon the pick.
Additionally, in several embodiments, the lateral obstructions in the pick can rake or grab the strings while in use and can dislodge the pick from the player's fingers, create unintended sounds, or potentially break the strings. Further, an added benefit of a lower body as distinct from the upper body is that a thicker material may be used for the lower body. The thicker lower portion allows for a graduated or tapered point, instead of a flat tip that tends to slap the strings. However, under the Storey embodiments, a thicker pick can create even greater obstructions with the strings if the lateral intermediate segments, being of relative thinness, make contact with the strings
Finally, although a “metal tip” is described, the patent does not detail or exploit the range of materials that can be used, not only as to the tip, but as to the entire lower portion of the pick, or more importantly, the flexible intermediate portion. Materials such as metal alloys, graphite, fiberglass, plastics, and others, all possess different degrees of rigidity, material memory, rates of recoil or response, and ultimately, different degrees of tactile sensitivity to the player.
The present invention is based upon an understanding that there is a long unsatisfied need for an improved pick that allows the player to incorporate various rigid materials for distinct tonal differences, an unobstructed surface that will not grab or rake the strings, and that can incorporate different flexible materials for a preferred action and tactile sensitivity, while still maintaining the ability to comfortably and quickly transition between varying degrees of stiffness without rotating, adjusting, or vertically shifting the player's orientation upon the pick.